ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Harvest Festival! 2007/Guide
I put up a quick guide to the '07 festival. I dunno much about it yet, but wanted one up fast. Most of this is exactly the same as the '06 event. Like... everything. When the 'new costumes' are discovered (don't remember them being added in last version update, but meh) I'll try and add it if someone else doesn't. Right now I'm identifying the main ghosts in each of the cities and it's taking legwork. --Aeonova 12:32, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Esdain of Kujata Change to NQ items I took out "non-roaming" as a reqirement for the NPCs from the NQ items, since I just got a Trick Staff II from a roaming Trick Ghost. --Demitri Omni 22:42, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Anything new? Just wondering if there were any new items this year or it's the same stuff as last year. --Lordshadow 23:19, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Well, there were some rare/ex lvl.1 glasses added last update. While it doesn't look like you can get them yet, the official announcment makes mention of new costumes and talking to moogles for additional hints. I have yet to see any of these new costumes or any moogles other then the ones selling jack-os/lanterns, so they may be adding an additional portion of the event later. But don't hold me to that >.>; The item mentioned above is the Redeyes. It's a lv. 1 Rare/EX armor in the head slot with a once-a-day enchantment of dispensing Angelwings. Just going by those facts, it certainly seems like an event reward. And the name certainly seems like something that would be appropriate for Halloween. I'd guess it's a pair of glasses with red lenses, giving the appearance of having red eyes. No idea how to get them yet though. --Teratron 21:58, 19 October 2007 (UTC) : The Moogles say "Trying out new costumes in several nations may bring good fortune, kupo!" Has anyone tried anything similar in all three home nations?? --Tigzter 12:27, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Re: Gobbie Costumes Goblin costumes shouldn't be new. If I recall, the costume combinations under the right balloon decorations allow you and a partner to change into gobbies, as part of the pitchfork quest. --Ivrai 01:09, 19 October 2007 (UTC) : Ah, yea. The guide already has the specifics on how to obtain a goblin costume under the Pitchfork +1 section. I suppose I'll just edit the opening paragraph a bit. --Ivrai 01:12, 19 October 2007 (UTC) I have reports coming in to me on my server that a NPC at K-8 and/or K-9 in south sandy turned someone into a gobby. I have sky atm, but I'll check later. I'm very disappointed in this event. Has anyone google'd to see if any other guides have info ours misses? --Aeonova 02:06, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Esdain of Kujata Pitchfork +1 My partner and I followed the guide for Northern San d'Oria: Orc Costume (San d'Orian): Trick Shadow (Roaming) Quadav Costume (Bastokan): Trick Bones, Trick Spector (Roaming) Yagudo Costume (Windurstian): Trick Shade (Roaming) Once both have goblin costumes, proceed to the Bomb Canopy at (E-6) and stand under it till you both receive a Pitchfork +1. When standing on the Bomb Canopy at (E-6), nothing happened tow times... Did we miss something? --Lito 02:44, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Did you A. Do the steps to get the NQ Pitchfork, and B. Do those steps in a different country than the one you acquired your NQ Pitchfork in? If you do it correctly, the specified NPC should give you a Goblin costume instead of the normal enemy Beastmen costume. --Demitri Omni 06:13, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Yes, we followed the steps for the NQ and +1. Looking at the guide again the position for the Bomb Canopy has been changed form (E-6) to (D-9). I will try again after work tonight. --Lito 18:50, 19 October 2007 (UTC) My wife and I could not get our Pitchfork +1 in Northern San d'Oria. We had to go to (E-7) in Southern San d'Oria to get ours. --Kenickie 03:56, 20 October 2007 (UTC) There is an edit which claims that you can use the same treat in the same Vana'diel day as long as you keep trying, but I'm not sure if this applies to the Pitchfork +1 portion. I did the first part for the NQ Pitchfork with a friend in Bastok, trading a Ginger Cookie. Then we went to Windurst, and I traded over 40 Ginger Cookies to my target NPC and it would not give me a costume. Then I tried an Apple Pie, and it worked. Fiorenzo 14:49, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Minor Edit Changed the part of the guide that said you can only receive one item or costume a day. While it's true you can only get one costume per day per sweet, you can just spam sweets to receive items without waiting. Also added something fun to do with costumes.--Kaiselius 07:09, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Horror Head II? I've spamed 3-4 stacks of cookies and I have all the items from last year BUT this one, anybody have any hints?--Tellah 16:15, 21 October 2007 (UTC) HQ Items I had a tough time getting all of the HQ items, spent around 15k in 50g & 100g candies. I've noticed that HQ items only drop when wearing LQ items as a set (i.e. Pumpkin Head II + Trick Staff II). This needs confirmation as I only started to notice toward the end of my doing the quest. (--Athanios 16:17, 21 October 2007 (UTC)) No, you don't need to wear a Set, but you need to wear the NQ to get the HQ, when i did this quest i just went to Windurst Waters at the rarab tail hostelry and bought acorn cookies from the NPC in there, who is also dressed in a skeleton costume. Basically i just stripped naked, wore each NQ alone by itself till i got the HQ i wanted by spam trading the cookies back to the same NPC i bought them from. How many times you trade is really just random and theres nothing you can do really to quicken it. --Jhes 02:21, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Just a note, I got the Treat Staff II on both my characters by trading a cookie to Charging Chocobo in Bastok Markets. First trade each time, leads me to believe that perhaps certain NPCs will give certain HQs on the first try? --Demitri Omni 20:06, 22 October 2007 (UTC) I did, in fact, get the Treat Staff II from a Trick Ghoul. But about the sets, that can't be the exclusive rule since i was given the HQ Horror Head II without having been given the NQ.(--Jaard 00:08, 24 October 2007 (UTC)) confirmed after trading so many ginger cookies i thought maybe wiki had some mis information, but enevtually i did receive both a treat staff II and a treat staff in 1 vana day. i used a macro that cycled sweet trading. ginger > garlic > acorn or some such. maybe the items just have a 1% 'drop rate' or there some kinda time limit --Kerah 22:06, 28 October 2007 (UTC)